


Ours

by Kuroe_Shizen



Series: Des baisers comme des cognards [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And Oliver find it cute, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Established Relationship, Grumpy Marcus, M/M, Marcus is a bear, Morning Cuddles, Morning Love - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroe_Shizen/pseuds/Kuroe_Shizen
Summary: Pour Oliver si les gens ne sont pas capable d'apprécier Marcus Flint c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils font l'erreur de partir du principe qu'il faut le traiter socialement comme un humain. Alors que non pas du tout, c'est un ours.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Des baisers comme des cognards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192016
Kudos: 4





	Ours

Assis à la table de la cuisine, le regard dans le vide, l’esprit encore aux prises avec les dernières brumes du sommeil, Oliver sirotait son café. Il en avait toujours besoin pour se mettre d’aplomb. Bon, il n’en appréciait que peu le goût et avait tendance à le sucrer un peu trop, mais il en avait besoin. Un bruit dans la chambre lui apprit que Marcus était réveillé. Et en effet, un grognement ensommeillé plus tard, le brun passait la porte de la chambre avec un air d’ours mal léché.

Sans un mot, alors que l’autre s’asseyait à la table, les yeux rivés sur une bouteille de jus de fruit sans vraiment la voir, Oliver lui tendit une tasse de café. Marcus s’en saisit avec un bruit qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu’à un remerciement. Et Oliver sourit en l’observant.

Ouaip, pensa-t-il, Marcus était définitivement un ours plus qu’un troll. Un troll c’est sale, ça sent mauvais, c’est toujours inutilement violent et stupide. Pas du tout le cas de Marcus. Déjà il a une hygiène irréprochable et ensuite il n’était pas si stupide. Agressif oui, mais moins qu’un troll.

En fait, pensait souvent Oliver, Marcus n’était pas si compliqué à gérer une fois que l’on avait compris comment l’appréhender. L’erreur commise par la majorité des personnes était de le traiter socialement comme un humain.

Or l’ancien serpentard n’agissait pas dans ses rapport avec autrui selon les normes sociales humaines. Il fallait plutôt le considérer comme un animal. Jamais il ne vous prendrait l’idée de rentrer dans l’espace vital d’un animal qui vous a fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas de vous. Et bien avec lui c’était exactement la même chose. Marcus était le genre de personne qu’il fallait apprivoiser et qui vous apprivoisait aussi d’une certaine manière. Ça avait fait sens dans sa tête le jour où l’ancien gryffondor avait lu le Petit Prince. Il fallait lui laisser son espace et se rapprocher de lui petit à petit jusqu’à ce qu’il franchisse de lui-même la distance qui vous séparait et vous laisse de facto entrer dans son espace. C’était long et il fallait s’armer de patience parce que soyons francs il n’était pas toujours aisé de déchiffrer ses émotions mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Parce qu’une fois qu’il vous faisait suffisamment confiance pour entrer dans sa carapace, c’était une toute autre personne que vous découvriez.

Quelqu’un d’affectueux, de protecteur, capable d’attention et d’une certaine tendresse. Tout cela s’exprimait au travers de gestes parce que Marcus n’était pas doué d’une très grande habileté pour mettre des mots sur ses émotions. Mais ses expressions corporelles parlaient d’elles-mêmes et Oliver était devenu très doué pour les déchiffrer depuis le temps. Une fois qu’on savait le faire, il suffisait d’identifier les moments où il valait mieux le laisser en paix.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un débile profond Woody ?

Bon, il gardait un caractère de chien et avait tendance à se montrer colérique et piquant mais au fond il ne faisait qu’aboyer un peu et c’était également quelque chose qu’il trouvait très attirant.

\- Toi Flint. Toi, ton air de grizzly et ton comportement de sauvage.

\- Va te faire foutre, fit le grizzly en lui adressant un doigt d’honneur.

\- J’ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait. En fait, c’est même plutôt le contraire.

\- Tu sais, t’as pas besoin de devenir mièvre pour qu’on remette ça. Parce que t’es plutôt nul si c’est ta stratégie pour m’attirer dans ton pieu.

\- Je sais. Je me faisais la réflexion que tu n’a rien d’un troll mais tout d’un animal sauvage à apprivoiser.

\- Ouais ben faut vraiment que t’arrêtes de réfléchir si c’est pour sortir des conneries pareilles, répondit moqueusement l’ancien serpentard pour ne pas avoir à avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir.

Oliver ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser ce que Marcus appelait son plus beau sourire niais. Puis une fois son café terminé, il se leva et vint embrasser son amant chastement.

À peine eut-il fit mine de partir que le brun le saisit, l’attira sur ses genoux et encercla son torse de ses bras, le visage contre sa nuque.

\- Tu vois, fit l’ancien gryffondor, c’est exactement ce que je disais. Je suis prêt à parier mon balai que tu n’as pas réfléchi une seule seconde avant de m’enlacer. Tu as envie d’un truc tu le fais, sans te poser de question.  Peu importe ce que c’est ou ce que dictent les convenances, quels que soient les obstacles. Tu agis à l’instinct.

Marcus ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre à cette tirade passionnée, l’autre avait raison et il ne voyait pas l’intérêt de continuer à débattre de ça. Alors il décida de ne rien répondre et de récupérer une de ses tartines sur la table pour reprendre le cours de son repas, non sans embrasser la nuque devant lui au passage.

\- Au fond, reprit Oliver en se servant un verre de jus, je crois que c’est l’une des choses qui me plaît le plus chez toi. C’est vrai, pas de risque de quiproquos stupides, continua t-il imperturbable au fait que son vis à vis continuait tranquillement de déjeuner sans plus de réaction, ça évite les prises de tête. Et puis t’es hyper spontané du coup. Ouais ça doit être à cause de ça que je suis un peu tombé amoureux de toi.

\- Olli, lui répondit Marcus d’un ton bas et plus affecté qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, tu devrais apprendre à la fermer le matin.

Et Oliver sourit, parce que malgré ce qu’il venait de dire, Marcus avait resserré son étreinte et niché sa tête dans son cou tandis que ses pouces effectuaient de petits mouvements circulaires. Il se blottit un peu plus dans la tendresse de l’étreinte et recouvra ses mains des siennes. Les deux soupirèrent d’aise, les yeux fermés, profitant de l’instant. Son petit ami n’avait peut-être jamais répondu oralement à ses déclarations mais la manière peu civilisée qu’il avait de lui montrer qu’il l’aimait lui convenait parfaitement et il ne l’aurait échangé contre un « je t’aime » pour rien au monde. Marcus était un adorable ours mal léché.


End file.
